1. Technical Field
The present invention provides a handle structure, and in particular, to a handle structure that is applicable to an electronic apparatus, and optionally supports the electronic apparatus as a foot.
2. Related Art
As the Information Age approaches, computer products, communications products, and consumer electronic products have become one of the fast growing industries in the world. Herein, the computer products are quite widely applied, ranging from use in working, daily life, or entertainment, to the like, and have become one of the essential articles in the life of modern people.
With the development of science and technology and the emerging of the concept of integrity, nowadays, most of the computer products tend to be designed as lightweight, and light computer apparatuses, such as notebook computers, tablet PCs, and all-in-one PCs (AIO PC) are increasingly popular in the market of electronic products.
In an AIO PC, a computer mainframe is diminished and integrated with a display, thereby forming a modular computer apparatus with the appearance similar to a liquid crystal display. Therefore, a body of the AIO PC needs to stand on a table by using a support unit or a foot to facilitate viewing and use of a user. In addition, the AIO PC is further provided with a handle, so as to meet a requirement of convenience of the modern people.
However, the design of a handle structure of a conventional AIO PC may cause inconvenient packaging and placing of the entire machine of the AIO PC, and affect integral beauty of the appearance of the AIO PC. Therefore, how to design a handle structure of an electronic apparatus that can facilitate holding of a user, and save overall package and placing space of the electronic apparatus without affecting integral beauty of the appearance of the electronic apparatus becomes an important issue to be figured out by a person skilled in the art.